


5 Jobs Mike's Had, +1 Harvey's Had

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, Cooking, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Mike's got a lot of job experience, and it comes in handy...usually.





	5 Jobs Mike's Had, +1 Harvey's Had

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original notes:  
> written for a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=818518#t818518) at [](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme** : I have this idea where Mike in his youth has done like all the possibile jobs ever (pizza guy, barman, barista, mechanic, masseur - really, anything you can think about) and maybe he can't fill a form, but he can do a lot of thigs.It can be a 5+1 thing or something like that like "Five times in which Mike Ross saved the day thanks to his fairly impressive list of past jobs, and one time he was at loss"

**1\. Cabbie**  
  
Mike was sulking at his desk, wishing Harvey had brought him along to meet the client, when his cell phone rang. Mike raised an eyebrow when he saw Harvey’s name flash across the screen, and he quickly put it to his ear.

“There’s been an accident and I’m stuck in the middle of a huge traffic jam,” Harvey said impatiently. “I need you to get to the meeting with the client, I don’t care how. Just get there!” He hung up the phone, and Mike stared at it for a split second before running to the elevator and hurrying out to his bike.

Mike checked his watch as he started out, thinking where all the big traffic jams might be at this hour. He sped off on his bike, taking a longer route which he knew would nevertheless be faster because there would be fewer cars. He got to the client just in the nick of time, and politely explained why Harvey was being held up. The client agreed to discuss the deal with Mike in Harvey’s stead.

Harvey arrived half-way through the meeting, and seemed surprised at how well Mike had handled everything. After they got the deal finalized and left the client’s office, Harvey asked Mike “How the hell did you get here so fast?” Mike laughed.

“I worked part-time as a cab driver for a couple weeks, so I know where all the traffic is.”

 

 

 **2\. Barista**  
  
It was normal to offer a client coffee when they came in for a meeting. It wasn’t normal for them to respond with “I’d like a double mocha, half-caf, quarter soy, two thirds percent, half-pack equal, one pack sugar, five ice cubes, caramel top and bottom.”

Harvey gave Mike an almost worried look as he went to get the coffee, and Mike smiles encouragingly. In the break room where the coffee was, he met Rachel pouring a cup for herself, and told her about the order as he waited for access to the machine. “Do we even have the stuff for that?” she asked him.

“Sure we do,” Mike replied as he got a cup and began making the drink. “You put caramel sauce on the bottom, then two shots worth of coffee, one decaf and one regular. Mix in some chocolate syrup. A little pour of soy milk, then three times that much of two-percent milk. Half a packet of equal, then a full packet of sugar. Five ice cubes. And then some more caramel on top.” Mike grin as he held up the finished drink. Rachel shook her head in amazement, and Mike hurried back to the client.

Harvey watched warily as the client lifted the cup to her lips, probably expecting Mike to have brought a cup of regular coffee with milk and creamer. The client’s eyes widened in surprise, and she nodded as she put the cup down. “So, how much was the retainer fee again?” she asked. Harvey looked stunned for a moment, but quickly told her.

After the client had left, having hired them both, Harvey turned to Mike. “How did you know what all that meant, much less make it with nothing but the old coffee machines in the break room?”

Mike shrugged. “I worked at Star-bucks for a while. It’s really not that complicated.”

 

 

 **3\. Daycare Teacher**  
  
On his way back to his cubicle from Harvey’s office, Mike heard crying from Rachel’s office and stopped, peeking inside to see if she was okay. Inside he saw Rachel holding a baby in a pink onsie, trying desperately to comfort the sobbing child. Mike opened the door.

“Not now, Ross!” Rachel snapped, her tone annoyed. Mike just smirked.

“I didn’t know you had a kid, Rachel,” he replied, keeping his voice light. She rolled her eyes at him.

“My sister’s kid. She and her husband had this big work-related event to go to, and she asked if I could watch Jamie for a bit. It was supposed to be my day off, but I got dragged into work anyway, and now I can’t get her to shut up!”

“Not good with kids, huh?” Mike asked, and Rachel glared at him.

“Just because I have breasts does not mean I automatically know how to care for children! Now go away, I need to get her calmed down!”

Mike ignored the dismissal, instead walking further into the office. He started looking through the diaper bag sitting on a chair. “Did you feed her?” he asked.

“Yes, and I checked her diaper. She’s dry, so I don’t know what’s wrong!”

“Did you burp her?” Mike asked. Rachel looked surprised for a moment.

“Well, no…”

Mike shook his head as he pulled a small hand towel from the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He reached out and took the baby from Rachel. “Jamie, was it? It’s okay, Jamie. My name’s Mike, I’m a friend of you Auntie Rachel’s.” He spoke soothingly to the infant as he laid her against his chest, her head over the towel on his shoulder. He gently patted her back and bounced her up and down. The crying subsided, and then the baby burped onto the towel and farted into his hand that was on her backside. Mike laughed.

“There, that’s better isn’t it?” he asked the baby as he held her up. She gave him a toothless grin and giggled. “I thought so. Now be good for your Auntie Rachel, okay?” He handed the baby back and put the towel away.

“How did you do that?” Rachel asked in awe.

Mike turned back on his way out of the office. “It’s no big deal. I worked at a daycare for a few months one time.”

 

 

 **4\. Masseur**  
  
It had been a particularly rough day, with court for one case followed immediately by a meeting for another, and piles of briefs for a third. Mike had just finished the last of the briefs, feeling worn but accomplished, and was going to Harvey’s office to hand them over. Donna was on the phone as he passed, but she gave him a glare as if to say he couldn’t go in. Curious, Mike looked into the office. There was no one inside but Harvey, and he didn’t seem to be on the phone with anyone. He was leaning with his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands, looking as tired as Mike felt. Ignoring Donna, Mike carefully opened the door and slipped inside.

“Hey,” he said softly, incase Harvey had a headache. “I’ve got those briefs for you.” Mike laid them on the corner of the desk.

“Thanks,” Harvey mumbled from behind his hands, and Mike’s lips twitched with amusement. “God, what a day!” Harvey muttered, more to himself than to Mike. Mike smiled and decided then that he would try to help Harvey. He slipped around behind the desk and placed his hands on the older man’s back.

Harvey tensed under his touch. “Hey, what’re you…?” He trailed off as Mike’s hands began to work at his shoulders, kneading the tensed muscles.

“Just relax. I’m trying to help,” Mike soothed. Harvey mumbled something incoherent and leaned further forward to give Mike better access to his back. He crossed his arms over the desk and laid his head on them, and Mike set to work.

It was difficult, with the suit jacket, the vest, the button-down shirt, and possibly even an under shirt between Mike’s hands and Harvey’s back, but he managed to find the knots in the muscle and work them loose, and from the soft noises Harvey made it was obvious he was enjoying it. Mike worked until his thumbs became sore, and Harvey was completely relaxed. Then he stepped back with a sigh and cracked his fingers.

“That was amazing, Mike,” Harvey mumbled almost sleepily. “Where did you learn that?”

“I worked as a massage therapist for a little while,” Mike replied dismissively. “But you know,” he added, a smirk Harvey couldn’t see spreading across his face, “it would work a lot better if you were shirtless and lying down on a bed.” Harvey shifted enough to peek up at him with one eye and see Mike’s smirk.

“I think we could arrange that.”

 

  
**5\. Mechanic**  
  
It was their first official “date” and Harvey had rented some super-fancy car to drive Mike around in while they went to one of the best restaurants in the city. Unfortunately, the car sputtered and stalled right after they left the restaurant. Harvey turned it off and climbed out, cursing under his breath. He popped the hood and glared down at the engine, but made no move to try and fix it.

Mike got out of the car and came over. “Go sit back down,” Harvey sighed. “I’ll call a tow truck.” He flipped out his cell phone, muttering under his breath, “I’d better get a full refund for this.”

“Don’t worry, Harvey, I’ve got this,” Mike replied, leaning over the exposed engine. It was a bit different from the cars he was used to working with, but no matter how expensive it was the basic principle of a combustion engine was still the same. Mike quickly caught the source of the problem, and tightened a loose belt. “Try it now,” he told Harvey.

Harvey looked skeptical, but he climbed back into the car and turned the key. The engine rumbled to life, sounding, Mike thought, even better than if had when they first pulled off the lot. Mike laughed and shut the hood, then hurried back to the passenger seat to slide in beside Harvey.

“How did you do that?” Harvey asked as he pressed the gas, going slowly because he was probably afraid Mike’s fix wouldn’t work for long.

“There was this auto shop right down the road from where I grew up. They gave me a part-time job when I was in high school.”

 

 

**+1 Chef**

It was their three-month anniversary, and although he hadn’t said anything about it to Harvey Mike wanted to make it a special occasion. He slipped from Harvey’s bed that morning while his boyfriend was asleep, planning to have a nice big breakfast waiting for him when he woke up.

Unfortunately, what actually woke Harvey was the sound of the fire alarm. He jolted up in bed, looking around frantically for a moment before he realized what the noise must have been, and then stumbling to his kitchen as quickly as he could, without bothering to throw on any clothes over his naked body. He found Mike frantically turning off burners on the stove and trying to fan away the spoke floating from one of the pans and the toaster.

Harvey sighed and pushed Mike out of the way, wordlessly removing setting pans of food that couldn’t be salvaged into the sink and turning the water on cold. He unplugged the toaster and set it on the kitchen table, where the smoke couldn’t damage the underside of his cabinets. The he picked up the phone and called the fire department to tell them there was no emergency.

“So,” Harvey sighed as he turned to look at Mike, “What was the big idea, waking me up with all of this?”

Mike blushed and turned his eyes down as he murmured, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?” Harvey echoed curiously.

“It’s out three-month anniversary,” Mike explained. “I just wanted to do something nice. I’m sorry I messed everything up. I guess being woken up by a smoke alarm isn’t very romantic, is it?”

‘No,” Harvey admitted, “but it’s the thought that counts. Why don’t you go sit down, and I’ll make breakfast?”

Mike nodded dejectedly, and went to the couch and turned on the TV. Harvey shook his head as he pulled out a new pan and started on breakfast. He had known about the date, but hadn’t said anything to Mike. He, too, had been planning to do something nice for their anniversary. Maybe it would be better to tell him now about the dinner reservations, before Mike tried to do something to make up for the breakfast.

“I guess ‘chef’ is one job you’ve never had,” Harvey joked as he pushed the finished food onto some serving plates, referencing the amazing number of past jobs Mike had had that came in handy. Mike just sighed, and Harvey beckoned him over to get the food.  
  
“Wow,” Mike breathed as he looked over the spread. “This is amazing, Harvey! Where’d you learn to cook like this?”

“When I was in college,” Harvey explained with a little smile, “I worked part-time as a cook in a nice restaurant.”

Mike laughed as he looked over the food. He took an empty plate and began dishing food onto it, then took a bite. “This is great!” he said through a mouthful of food.

Harvey chuckled softly as he watched Mike eat. “Mike,” he murmured fondly, and his boyfriend looked up at him. “About the anniversary. I’ve got dinner reservations for tonight at eight.”

“You remembered?” Mike asked with a wide grin.

“I remembered,” Harvey assured him with a gentle smile. Mike leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

“That means I only have until then to make this mess up to you,” Mike said thoughtfully as he pulled back.

Harvey laughed and pulled Mike into a tight one-armed hug, kissing his cheek. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

 


End file.
